Moon Princess Dog Breeder
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena has left home, changed her name, and become a dog breeder.  This is a Ryo/Serena story.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Hades, formerly Serena Tsukino, the Tsuki no Hime, Sailor Moon, sighs as she looks at her home in Las Vegas, Nevada. She had decided to breed dogs for a living, had gotten an athletic scholarship, majored in animal science and animal husbandry, and graduated top of her class, she had then relocated from Japan to the states, having used the silver crystal to change her looks and name. She'd taken on the last name she had in honor of Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe. She was starting to make a name for herself as a breeder. She bred Norwegian Lundehunds, Black, Chocolate, and Yellow Labrador Retrievers, Wire Coated Dachshunds, Irish Setters, and Dalmatians.

She had started out with the Retrievers, black at first, and once she got more money she invested in chocolate labs and moved on to yellow. It cost a lot of money to get them registered, to get all of their shots, but she had done it. She had worked hard with the labs, invested wisely in her animals and her supplies, she had minored in business and accounting, so she could manage her own books, and had hired some local kids to play with and walk her puppies to socialize them. The kids worked for less and truly enjoyed playing with the puppies, especially those who couldn't have pets of their own. Even the parents were grateful to her and some of them would volunteer to walk her older dogs.

She was exceedingly grateful for all of her volunteers as well, she would also go to the shelters and see if there were any pedigreed puppies she could adopt, that was how she had gotten her wire haired dachshunds actually, and they hadn't been related either, she bought them and the papers. She'd had to buy her Lundehunds though, and she was immensely grateful for doing so. Her stock female Dalmatian had actually been a gift from a fellow breeder when the pup had taken an immense liking to her. She had also trained all of them, though her children helpers taught the basics, sit, stay, shake, roll over. She just built on that foundation.

Of course, she now had a trainer as an employee, fresh from college. He had boundless energy and worked hard with the puppies once the kids were done with the basic commands. He worked with each breed on a schedule. He always showed up to work at seven am, as he had learned his boss didn't start her day until eight. He would work with the older puppies that the kids didn't train and play with until she woke up, then they would both feed the animals with help from some of the parents. She had the vet come out every week like clockwork to check on all of her stock.

She had a few that she wouldn't sell for anything. Today she had hired another trainer and groomer on a trial basis, both fresh from school, as she knew that a lot of kids weren't given a chance. She hadn't decided if she would show any of her dogs or not, though some of her pups had gone on to become show winners, others were quite happy as pets, though before she allowed them to leave she had the owners trained as well. If they would agree to learn how to keep control of their new pet then she would sell the pup to them, she also did background checks on all of her clients, just to make sure her pups would be going to a good home, and every single one of her pups was blessed by the silver crystal to protect them from violence.

So she was quite shocked when two people from the crime lab came up to her as she was working with her Irish Setter eight month old pups at the moment. Serena now had brown hair and brown eyes, " May I help you two? "

" I'm CSI Stokes and this is CSI Sanders, one of your puppies was found at one of our crime scenes. Her tags said her name is Mikina. "

Serena turns her attention to the dark haired CSI, " Dalmatian pup, just left me two days ago, is she all right? "

" Yes, she is, we found her papers and the name of her vet. We sent one of our own with her to said vet where we're collecting evidence and getting her checked out as well. How long did you know the Takedas? " CSI Stokes asks her.

" Three weeks, they went through my training course for new pet owners, as I do not allow anyone to purchase one of my pups without doing so. " Serena replies.

" Mikina will need a place to stay. " CSI Sanders says.

" She'll be safe enough here. I have a few of my older Dalmatians and Labs trained as guard dogs. My trainer held them off of you, plus, we only let them out at night. When she's done being processed and given a clean bill of health send her here. " Serena states firmly. Whoever did this was going to find out that she would not allow anyone to be a threat to her pups.

" Understood, now Ms. Hades, did you notice anything out of the ordinary when the Takedas were here? " CSI Stokes asks her.

Serena almost rolled her eyes at that one, she had been Sailor Moon, if anyone would notice anything out of the ordinary it would be her. Instead she looks straight at CSI Stokes, " No, I have not noticed anything unusual when the Takedas were here and believe me, I would have noticed and warned them. "

" Is that so, Ms. Hades? " CSI Sanders asks her.

" Yes, that's so. I grew up in Japan when all that craziness was going down, so believe me when I say that I would notice and then do something about it. " Serena retorts.

One of her Irish Setter pups, a male, walks over to her and rubs against her leg. Serena smiles and bends down to pick him up, " Well, Rekka, it looks like you'll be staying with me. "

" Rekka? " CSI Stokes asks.

" Rekka means flame, and he reminds me of someone I knew when I was younger. " Serena replies.

She watches them leave and Serena sighs, heading into the house with Rekka, her eyes filled with pain. Last she had checked, he still hadn't woken up, though his brain activity had increased, and he did respond to outside stimuli. It killed her that he had shoved her out of the way of her homicidal ex. Only one of his friends knew how to get in contact with her and made sure there was never any way to connect to her. Her ex still hadn't been dealt with, though certain friends of her human Rekka made sure he was constantly protected.

She starts preparing an area for Mikina to stay in, that way she could work with her and try to get her resocialized, though the chances of Mikina finding another family was slim, so Mikina would just have to stay with her. She wouldn't have a problem with that in the least. _Serena._

_ Sage, is there any change?_

_ He's awake and corroborating your story about what happened. He's also asking for you._

_ I understand, keep him safe until we can finally nail Darien's ass to the wall. Once that's done tell him to become a vet like he's always wanted, I'll have a job waiting for him once that's done. _

_ I'll do that, though he still will want to talk to you._

_ He will, Blondie._

Serena ends that conversation and reaches out along a connection that she hadn't used in so long. She had always known that he would wake up though, that was just who he was, he was a fighter, a warrior and he never gave up. _Hey, welcome back, flame-boy._

_ Why aren't you here, Rena?_

_ I had to leave, Japan was no longer safe for me. I'm not going to tell you where I am, not until Darien is no longer an issue. I can't have him finding me, as that would be catastrophic._

_ I guess I can understand that. Are you safe?_

_ I am, and I'm a lot happier now that you decided to rejoin the land of the waking. Do you know what watching that did to me?_

_ I couldn't let you get hurt, not when I could do something to prevent it, especially when it was that damnable rose throwing fool whom was trying to run you down. _

_ You idiot, Rekka no Ryo. _

_ Hey, I happen to love you, Rena._

Serena smiles at this, it had been so long since she had last heard that from him. She couldn't wait until she could see him again, _Aishiteru, Ryo, but right now I have work to do, we'll talk later, Rekka no Ryo no baka._

_ Aishiteru, my Tsuki no Hime._

Serena smiles as she works with Rekka, she would train him to be a therapy dog, and have him visit children in the hospital and orphanages. She'd have to train a few others as therapy dogs as well. Some of her Labs had gone on to become rescue dogs, others cadaver dogs, and still others as drug dogs. Some of her dogs went on to become assisted living animals as well. She kept meticulous records of all of her pups, and some were even brought back to see her.

She loved how she had found a job that she loved, if a certain priestess could only see her now. She was thriving in this environment, without destiny always looming over her. She just hoped to hell Darien didn't find her, though all of her guard dogs were immune to all forms of physical and magical attacks, as well as weapons and poison, Darien would be hard pressed to get at her through her dogs. Plus, her dogs would warn her and she would be able to transform and call for the Outers before he could get to her, all in all she was set.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors or CSI.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena looks up when her faithful lab companion, Topaz barks once, stating there was company, Serena smirks, " CSI Stokes, welcome back, is Mikina all right? "

" How'd you… never mind, Dr. Maris gave Mikina a clean bill of health. How many dogs do you have here? "

Serena smiles, " All told, one thousand. Most of the pups will be sold. Some get too attached to me, or I keep some for breeding stock. One whole litter of lab pups was actually already bought by LVPD for Search and Rescue, Cadaver, and drug purposes. They're getting trained as we speak, including the officers whom will be handling them. "

" Then where are… ? " CSI Stokes starts to ask her.

" Off site, mountain training today. A volunteer dog walker agreed to be the missing hiker. " Serena answers and then Topaz's hackles raise and she growls menacingly. Serena stiffens as she hears the panicked yips and she whistles long and hard, " Jadeite, Carter, shirabe! "

Two black labs go hurtling off even as Serena and Topaz follow. Serena's brown eyes harden when she sees the coyotes trying to get at her Lundehund pups. " Jadeite, Carter, Atakku! "

The labs wasted no time in going after the coyotes and Serena whistles again in two short bursts. Two chocolate labs come barreling up, " Sapphire, Quartz, Atakku! "

With four dogs mixing it up with the coyotes they back off, CSI Stokes had followed her, " I have never seen dogs fight off a pack of hungry coyotes. "

" They're trained to guard and to stay on the property, " Serena answers and turns her attention to her guard labs, " Jadeite, Carter, Sapphire, Quartz, good job, all of you. Junkai! "

All four labs obey immediately, " Okay, what did you just tell them? "

" I told them to patrol, CSI Stokes, now, let's get Mikina settled but first… Ruby, Onyx, come! "

Two yellow labs race up to her, " Yogo. "

The labs obey and she heads back to her house, Topaz at her side, " You know, you might as well call me Nick. "

" All right, Nick. " Serena says and walks in, Nick following her in with Mikina in her cage. Serena takes it from him and places Mikina in her new home, still in the carrier, litter box included. Serena lets Mikina out and the pup whimpers, " I know, baby, you'll be staying with me for now, this is your new home. "

Mikina looks around and barks once to show she understood and heads for the rawhide bone in the corner and starts gnawing on it. " Rekka, kuru. "

The Irish Setter pup comes barreling down the stairs to her, " Pure! "

Rekka joins Mikina and Serena heads outside with Nick and Topaz, " Can you tell me how the Takedas died? "

" No, I can't, Serena, not yet. " Nick states, " What language do you give your commands in? "

" Japanese. "

" Can Mikina identify our perps? " Nick asks.

" By scent, yes she can, didn't you watch _Turner and Hooch_? " Serena replies.

" All right, so she can recognize them by scent or voice, got it, even at her age? "

" Especially at her age. Dalmatians were my most recent acquisition but all dogs have greater hearing and olfactory processes than humans do. " Serena states firmly.

" Do you train any tracking dogs? "

" Ah, to hunt down suspects, basic Search and Rescue stuff. " Serena says and heads for her dachshund pups. The Wire Hairs were looking at her with those sad, sad eyes and she sighs and sets up the kiddie pool and grabs a bucket of tennis balls before letting the six month old pups out, giving them all a firm stay command, though she said _Taizai_ she gets ready, she grabs a ball and aims for the pool, " Lynx, fetchi. "

She throws the ball and Lynx catches it only to land in the pool and looks at her displeased, she rewards him and continues on, " Why the kiddie pool? "

" To get them used to water. " Serena replies.

" Do you name all of them? "

" I do, and they're all registered as well. " Serena responds to Nick.

" Can anyone buy a dog from you? " Nick asks her.

" House or apartment? " Serena asks.

" House, and yes, I have plenty of space and I have a neighbor girl who would love to watch over any dog I would get while I'm at work. I will take your course, though can we do English commands? "

" I have a late litter of Irish Setter pups that are too young for training yet, what kind of dog would you like? " Serena asks.

" I wouldn't mind a Irish Setter, male pup. "

" I'd let you see them right now, but they're too young yet. " Serena says firmly.

" My boss would like to know why it looked like Mikina wasn't noticed. It seems she only came out after everything went down. " Nick states.

Serena smiles and heads for her Dalmatian pups, Mikina's litter mates. She looks them over and smiles, " Tenku, kuru. "

The aforementioned pup races over, " Janpu. "

The pup jumps out of the enclosure and Serena rewards him with praise and a treat, for coming when called and for jumping on command, " Tenku, kakusu. "

Nick watches as the pup races off and then he can't spot the pup, " What did you tell him to do? "

Serena shakes her head, " I commanded him to hide, a command that I teach all of my puppies, just in case. "

" Okay, wow, can you teach mine to do that? "

" I could, though you will have to pay me and take my training course, and supply me with background information. I never allow my pups to be bought by convicted felons. " Serena states.

" Damn, you're protective of them, aren't you? "

" Tenku, kuru! "

The pup races to her, " Yamero, Tenku. "

He freezes and looks at her, " Suwari. "

Tenku sits immediately and Nick blinks, " You really have them well trained, don't you? "

Serena rounds up the Wire Hair Dachshunds and puts them back in their kennel, so to speak and looks at Tenku, and grabs a tennis ball, lobbing it towards the kiddie pool while shouting, " Fetchi! "

Tenku was off like a shot, catching the ball and somersaulting in midair to avoid the pool. Serena rolls her eyes, " Definitely like Tenku no Touma. Oh well, he still caught the ball, he definitely won't be a S and R dog, but he will make a great pet for someone, he's acrobatic. "

" Did you teach him how to do that? " Nick asks.

" No, I didn't. He did that all on his own, Tenku, kuru. "

Tenku trots over with the ball, " Suwari. "

He sits promptly and Serena looks at him, " Ataeru, Tenku. "

Tenku gives her the ball and Serena rewards him with five treats and lavish praise. She had given him a dark blue collar in honor of the armor he was named after. She knew she was going to end up keeping Tenku as well. She smiles as he gives her a kiss, " Yes, you're a mommas boy, aren't you? "

Tenku gives her more kisses and obeys her hand motion to rejoin his litter mates. " I must say, I'm impressed. " Nick states.

" Don't be, all they need is love and patience and I have both of those for them. " Serena states and stretches.

Then she heads for her car and grabs her cell phone, " Marlene, I'm going out for a while, you wanna keep an eye on the place for me? "

When she gets an affirmative Serena smiles, " I'll leave you to find your own way out. I'm going to hit the shelters, see if I can find some more jewels. "

Nick blinks as Serena walks off and gets into her car and drives off. Serena pulls into the first shelter and walks in. She is appalled by what she sees, " Who brought in the Border Collie and her pups? "

A volunteer scrambles to find the information, " A well to do family that lost it all in the stock market. The mom is pedigreed, she had the pups while here. "

" I'll take them and the papers, is the father pedigreed as well. "

" Yes, I have those papers too, though the father is no longer living. " the volunteer states.

" I'll take them as well, so I can get the pups registered, there is the appropriate DNA testing, correct? " Serena asks.

" Not yet, the pups are too young, though the father's DNA is registered. "

" Crate them up in appropriate sized crate, I'll drop them off at my vet, Dr. Maris' place. " Serena states.

The volunteer nods and Serena continues to look around, finding a male Rough Collie pup, " What can you tell me about this pup? "

" Not yet been neutered, shots are current, has papers, owners just couldn't afford to keep him. "

" I'll need his records as well. "

The volunteer nods as Serena continues to look, she thanked Selene for the credit card Trista had given her. It had unlimited funds and allowed her to buy the stock she needed. Trista paid for the card and wanted her hime to be happy. Serena also managed to find a pedigreed female, non-related Rough Collie pup and would be checking with her breeder friends for an appropriate mate for her new mama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, CSI, or Ronin Warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

While Serena is out shopping around to expand her breeding business Nick has returned to the lab where his boss, Russell, wants to have a word with him. The head of the crime lab looks at him, " So, how is our witness? "

" Mikina is good, settled back in with Ms. Hades, apparently she teaches all of her pups to hide, I watched one of Mikina's litter mates literally disappear in front of me. "

" Will Mikina be safe? " Russell asks.

" My assessment is yes, she has guard dogs and I watched four of them fight off a pack of hungry coyotes to protect a litter of Norwegian Lundehund puppies, she sent those to patrol and two more to defend the puppies. " Nick states.

" I wonder if we'd be allowed to have a dog in the lab as a forensic tool of course. " Russell says.

" You'd have to take her training course, she does not sell to anyone who will not take her training course and she does background checks on all of her customers. " Nick states.

" So she won't sell to convicted felons and the like. Man, she's stricter than most employers. " Russell says.

" I'll say, I'd like the whole team to get a demonstration of what one of her pups can do. She's trolling the shelters right now looking for gems, as she put it. " Nick says.

" In other words she's trying to find pedigreed dogs for cheaper than buying directly from the breeder. " Russell states.

" Exactly, she's good, I watched her with some Wire Haired Dachshund pups. She played fetch with them but made it so they would land in a kiddie pool full of water. "

" To get them used to a different kind of terrain. I wouldn't think Dachshunds could be Search and Rescue dogs. "

" Well, Russell, little kids would like their pets to be able to swim and fetch into the water, so I can see the reasoning behind that. " Nick admits.

" You're right, but still, to instill that kind of training into every pup she breeds and raises. I would definitely like to see her in action. " Russell says firmly.

" Well, I'll arrange for it. " Nick states and heads off to process the partial boot print that had been found at the scene of the Takedas murder.

Serena looks at Dr. Maris, " So, how are the Border Collies I brought to you? "

" They're all in good health but I'll keep them here until I can get the DNA testing done on the pups. The Rough Collie pups can go home with you today though, I've updated their shots and records, and sent through the transfer of ownership papers for you. "

" Thank you, is there anything I should look for with Mikina? "

" She'll be anxious for a little while, but love and affection should work well for her. " Dr. Maris says.

" Understood, oh, I had some coyotes nearly get at some of my Lundehund pups, can you run out tomorrow and update the distemper and rabies shots for all of my older dogs? "

" I'll be there, Ms. Hades. " Dr. Maris says as Serena loads up her Rough Collie pups.

She drives home and sets up a new kennel for her new boarders. She gives them food and water and some toys. She would be working with them personally for quite some time to come so they would get to know her, as she would be their new owner. She would also need to train them to respond to Japanese vocal commands. Most of her customers didn't understand why she gave them Japanese commands until she explained that they could give their pet orders that no one would understand and impress their friends all the more.

The next day she blinks when Nick Stokes is back with friends, " Ms. Hades, you already know CSI's Stokes and Sanders, I'm the supervisor of the crime lab, Russell, and this is Henry, our DNA specialist, we were the only ones who could come out for a demonstration of what you teach your dogs. "

Serena smiles, " Tenku, Kuru! "

A Dalmatian pup comes running, " Yamero, Tenku. "

The pup puts the brakes on fast, " Taizai. "

Tenku stays still and looks up at her, cocking his head to one side, " Tenku, Suwari. "

He sits immediately and she tosses him a treat, she still had the kiddie pool set up and grabs a tennis ball winging it she says, " Tenku, fetchi. "

The pup catches the ball in midair as he does a flip over the pool, avoiding getting wet, landing on his feet. Greg blinks, " How did you teach him to do something like that? "

" I didn't, he taught himself that. He hates getting wet, I have to give him a whole box of treats just to get him to get clean. " Serena states.

" 'Ey, is dis da home of da dog breed'ah Serena Hades? "

" Tenku, Mukaeru. "

The pup blitzes off towards the young man whom had spoken and he laughs, " So, yer the welcomin' committee, huh? "

" So, what brings Tenku no Touma to my neck of the woods? " Serena asks.

" Rena. " is the warning hissed out.

She smirks, " Ah, what's the matter, Touma-chan? "

" Da name's Rowen Hashiba and ya know it, Serena. "

" Been awhile, that pup's name is Tenku, and he certainly takes after you, blue-boy. "

Rowen looks at the pup, " How so? "

Serena hefts the ball Tenku had dropped at her feet to greet Rowen, " Tenku, fetchi. "

The pup pulls his trick off again and Rowen smirks, " I'd be willin' ta take him. "

" No you don't, Ro. Tenku stays with me, so, why are you here anyhow and you better not have been followed or I sic my attack dogs on you. "

" Rekka sent me over, the oth'ahs will be comin' soon. " Rowen states.

" What about the kusotarre? " Serena asks.

" We don't know, he may have slipped pas' us all, Rena. " Rowen replies.

Serena grins, " Hey, Einstein, why don'tcha give Tenku a few commands. I do have an audience after all. "

" Tenku, kuru. " Rowen calls out.

The pup comes to him and Rowen grins, " Rena, do ya have a Korin? "

Serena grins at this question, " Yellow lab, Korin, kuru. "

A yellow lab pup comes running and Serena smiles, " Korin, Mukaeru. "

Korin goes over to Rowen and he grins, " Seiji will kill you for this, you do realize that, right? "

" He has to get through Rekka first, and Pyro. " Serena retorts.

" Tenku, Korin, " Rowen says, " Janpu. "

Both pups jump, though Tenku performs a flip yet too. Serena gives them their treats, " Tenku, Taizai. Korin, Kakusu. " Rowen orders.

Serena's observers blink, " Where did that pup go? " Russell asks.

" Tenku, Mitsuke, Korin. " Rowen states.

The pup races off and they hear a yip of surprise. Greg blinks, " Can I have one of your pups? "

" I can use volunteers to play with and walk them. " Serena says.

" I'll drop by when I can. " Greg says.

Rowen grins as Tenku chases Korin out and lavishes attention on the Dalmatian pup. Korin manages to make off with Rowen's wallet and the blue haired genius blinks, " Rena, can you get my wallet back? "

Serena walks over to her house and opens the door, whistling in the manner Ryo did to summon White Blaze. Rekka comes barreling out, and he looks at Serena, asking why she had wanted him, as he was to keep Mikina company, so she wouldn't be lonely, " Rekka, Saifu o shutoku. "

Rekka barrels into Korin and brings the wallet to his mistress, then he goes back over to Korin and gives him a look that Rowen laughs at, " Ancient One, he's just like the human Rekka. "

Serena hands him his wallet and Rowen sighs at this, " Remind me to prank Seiji when he gets here. "

" Hell no, Ro. You're on your own there, though if you would like help from the prank queen then you may submit a formal request. " Serena says.

" Do all of your pups learn Japanese commands? " Russell asks her.

" Unless specified otherwise. " Serena replies.

" They respond well to those they don't know. "

" It helps dat I speak Japanese like a native, though I spent a lot of my younger years in Brooklyn. " Rowen states.

" He's half American, half Japanese, and all pain in the ass. " Serena adds.

" Watch it, Rena, I cin out run Rekka. "

Serena grins, " I can out run you, Tenku no Touma. "

" Kuso, I hate you. "

" No ya don't, Ro. " Serena teases him.

" What did I do ta deserve puttin' up wit' ya, huh? "

The CSI's all watch Serena interact with her friend, they acted more like brother and sister than anything. Nick grins, " So, how long have you two acted like an old married couple? "

Both turn to look at him and Nick sees identical looks of calculating mischief in their eyes. In a flash they were both on him and back to where they were before he realized what they had done. Well, what Serena had done, Rowen had tied his laces together, Serena had pantsed him. " How did you two do that so fast? "

Rowen smirks, " I'm the fastest runner at my college, I'm actually over here to get set up to get in some classes. I was hopin' Rena here would put me up. "

" Help with my dogs and you have a deal. " Serena states.

Rowen winces, " In other words, keep my natural disord'ah ta my room, huh? "

" Yeah, but, Ro, it is good to have you here. As for me, Nick, I was late to school every day and ended up making a mad dash every morning. "

" They did all that in two point six seconds. " Henry remarks.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena smirks, " Well, what did you expect. I'm the pranking queen. I have to be exceptionally light on my feet. "

Russell looks at her, " You are definitely something else, Ms. Hades. Is there anything we can all do to help keep Mikina safe? "

" Who's Mikina? " Rowen asks.

" Mikina is one of Tenku's littermates, and is witness to a murder. Her owners, the Takedas were murdered. She's the only witness they have and now I'll have to work exceptionally hard with her, Rekka, Mikina ni futatabi sanka shimasu. "

The Irish Setter pup races off to do so and Serena grins when he opens the door himself, " Definitely like the human Rekka, and before you ask, Ro, I do have a Suiko and Kongo. Kongo is my only St. Bernard and spends all his time protecting Suiko. "

Rowen smirks, " A St. Bernard, huh? Yeah, I cin see dat being a Kento type dog, just tell me Suiko isn't a poodle. "

" Suiko is not a poodle. Yappy, prissy, little things. Suiko is an Irish Water Spaniel, I'm still looking for a female companion for him and for Kongo actually, as I do want to breed those species as well. " Serena says just as Dr. Maris drives in.

" I hope you don't mind, Ms. Hades, but I had the time today and I figured I might as well get in as many shots and updates as possible. Can you get me your record books and I'll update those for you as I go. " Dr. Maris says.

" You need any help? " Serena asks.

" I'd appreciate it. "

" Ro, come on, you're going to be Dr. Maris' assistant. He knows where to go and he knows the commands necessary to get the job done, you'll need to write in English and write neatly, then you can computerize them as well. I keep hard copies as well as electronic versions using a security program that Ami wrote for me. "

Rowen follows her in and is loaded down with several binders worth of information. " Kuso, Rena. " Rowen mutters.

The dog breeder just smiles at this as Rowen follows the vet. She personally couldn't wait for her human Rekka to be the in house vet. The dog breeder goes over to her Rough Collie pups and pulls out the girl, Felicity's Dazzle, she sits the pup down, " Dazz, sit! "

She sits immediately, " Now, Dazz, Suwari! "

Dazz looks at her confused and Serena works patiently with her, awing her audience with her capabilities in training. Once Serena has her understanding that _sit and Suwari_ were one in the same the pup caught on to the other commands fast. Serena gives her a chew bone and a firm _Taizai_ or stay command and walks over to her audience, " So, what do you think? "

Russell shakes his head at this, " I think that you are a very rare talent, not only are you a breeder, but you're a trainer as well. "

" I happen to love animals, Russell. I also have the patience necessary to train them, plus, the local kids that can't have pets can come play with them and not miss out on some key experiences growing up. " Serena says.

Nick answers a call, " That was Sara, we need to get back to the lab. "

" I think I'll stay here for a while, maybe check on our witness, see more of how our breeder here operates. " Greg says.

" All right, the rest of us will be going back. " Russell states.

" Let me guess, you want to play with the puppies, right? " Serena asks him.

" I do, any you need played with? " Greg asks.

" Boss, we have a problem. "

Serena looks at her new trainer, " What is it, Mickey? "

A harried looking red head stops right in front of her, " It's Macinda. "

Serena pales, " Where? "

" Back quarter. "

Serena took off running, Topaz, Tenku, and Korin joining her, Mickey bringing up the rear. Greg blinks as he sees her take off, the young woman actually looked like she was flying. In truth it was all Serena could do to keep from summoning her wings. Macinda happened to be one of her stock chocolate labs. She curses in ancient Lunarian when she sees Macinda, " Mickey, I've got this. Have CSI Sanders get back here now. "

Mickey races off to do so and Serena continues to curse, " Damn, what happened? "

" I don't know, but I need you to process now and then I can get Maris back here to work on Macinda. You have to process her and the immediate area surrounding her first and fast, that way no evidence is lost due to trampling. There is no way in hell I will allow this to go unanswered. "

" Do you have a tracking dog for after I get done processing? " Greg asks.

Serena smirks and whistles long and loud in five short bursts. A Dalmatian comes running up, " This is Neflyte, once you're done I'll have him help you track the scent. He's been trained for search and rescue, I may call in one of my handler friends to work with him while you follow, he won't need the scent refreshed. " Neflyte had on a forest green collar, along with up to date tags. Greg sets to work, being meticulous and fast, as he knew the dog's life depended upon how fast he could get everything accomplished. Once he has a ten foot radius in every direction cleared Serena sighs.

_Rowen, I need Dr. Maris at the back quarter now. Tell him one of my stock chocolate lab females has been injured, badly. _

While she leaves Rowen with covering that she had sent him a text about the situation she approaches Macinda's Pride, " Hey, girl, we're going to get you patched up. Topaz, go get Malachite and Zoisite. "

When two German shepherds show up, Serena had rescued them before they could be put down, they were non-pedigreed, she looks at them, " Junkai, yogo. "

The dogs set to work immediately and Greg whistles, " You think the idiot could still be lurking around here? "

" I'm not taking any chances. " Serena states, whomever had hurt her dog was going to pay, big time, as she allowed no one to harm her animals. Macinda knew that if Serena could have prevented it, she would have. Now Serena would have to be taking extra measures to ensure the safety of her animals. She couldn't get more dogs to patrol and she didn't have enough money to set up an electric fence, she'd have to talk to Trista and hope the Plutonian scout would have some tech ideas she could use.

There had to be some way she could protect her borders and not have to worry about invasions and her animals getting hurt. She would find it to, maybe she could call Ami, see if she had anything she could use, or have Trista ask Ami. Trista was the only one of the scouts that Serena could talk to telepathically and not risk Darien finding out where she was. When Dr. Maris arrives he sets straight to work on saving Macinda. Serena knew her credit card expenses through Trista were going to go up and sighs internally. With Serena talking to Macinda softly in Japanese while Dr. Maris worked on the dog work was accomplished quickly.

Mickey had rigged a liter to carry Macinda back on and the gal dog whimpers softly. Serena's brown eyes take on a hard cast that Rowen easily recognized. They'd had that same cast after Ryo had been run down by Darien and the bastard had, had the audacity to think that she would turn to him for comfort. Instead she had turned to Rowen, as she was as close as she would get to a brother. Rowen had understood her pain in a way that only a brother could, couple that with the fact that they could both breathe in space and go there at a whim, and they got along well, the arguing was just to keep their verbal sparring skills sharp, as Serena had no intention of ever losing another verbal spar with Raye ever again.

Raye had really hurt her the last time they had spoken. She had essentially accused her princess of screwing with their destiny. She wasn't proud of what she had nearly done then, Ryo was already in his coma and she couldn't even hear his thoughts. He had kept her grounded and sane when she had first become Sailor Moon, he had given her a much needed outlet, as she couldn't talk to anyone else about scout business, Luna had bawled her out for letting the Ronins know who she was. So, she had gone to the roof of Crossroads Sr. High and stood on the edge, entirely ready to end her life.

Rowen had been the one to talk her down and she had told him everything, sure, Sage had been the only one that was allowed to stay in contact with her of the Ronins, except for Ryo, as his telepathic control was beyond anything any of the scouts could accomplish, or Lady Kayura. Pluto and Kayura had both placed the strongest protections they could on her, so she could potentially be safe. Sage had been the one to tell all of the scouts that their leader had tried to kill herself because of how she was treated by certain individuals and it wasn't like she could tell a therapist what was going on. Raye had apparently gotten really pale, as Serena had cut herself off completely from the scouts, save for Pluto and Saturn.

" Ms. Hades, I found some red rose petals about one hundred yards out. " Greg says, coming back.

Serena pales at this, " Kuso-, kare wa watashi o hakken shimashita. "

Rowen curses as well, " Dis is not good. If dat kusotarre gits aholda ya, yer toast, Rena. "

" Whoa, hold up, what's going on here? " Greg asks.

Serena has sunk to her knees, Tenku, Korin, and Topaz were all nuzzling up against her, sensing her distress. " She has dis ex, she basically did a WITSEC on 'er own, wit' a little help. He's not too thrilled wit' da fact dat she kicked 'im ta the curb, red roses are 'is signature. " Rowen explains.

_Rowen, what the hell is going on, I can feel Rena's distress here._

_ Ryo, buddy, yer not gonna like it. Darien's found 'er, nearly killed one of 'er breed stock bitches, left some rose petals behind as a callin' card. _

_ Shimatta, thank god for accelerated healing, I'll get there as soon as I can. Though I will have Kayura do something. _

_ No need, somethin' tells me dat Serena is gonna be using da crystal to keep all with ill intent towards her or her dogs offa da property, she didn't before cause she had ta keep a low profile, now dat he knows where she is all bets are off._

_ True, and Darien will be hard pressed to get past the power of the crystal when Rena is determined._

_ Righ' now she scared. Talk ta her._

_ I will, in a little while, when she's calmed down some._

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors.

Author's Note: I use Google translate for all my Japanese words and phrases, any inaccuracies are not my fault as I am not fluent in Japanese, though I am learning how to swear in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5

Rowen drops down to his knees beside Serena, taking up the space that Topaz, Tenku, and Korin hadn't filled. That bastard was going to pay for making Rena feel this vulnerable, " Daijobu ka( You all right)? " Rowen asks her.

" Watashi wa narimasu( I will be). " Serena replies, she was shaken to her core. Darien had found her, she was no longer safe. The wards were still strong around all of her dogs, as the protections she placed lasted for their entire lifetime. Darien would pay for harming Macinda. Tenku and Korin both nuzzle into her, not liking how their mama was feeling. She'd never felt like this before around them.

Greg and Neflyte have gone off to track the scent, hopefully Neflyte would be able to bite Darien in the ass for what he did to one of her dogs. Serena's brown eyes harden and she stands up, after shooing her dogs away. " Rowen, I need to start training myself again and I'll need help. Care to help me up on the moon after everything is settled down for the night? "

" Ya got it, sis. " Rowen says, she was right, she'd need to make sure she was in top form, though he was pretty sure she still practiced the kata forms Ryo had taught her.

_Now that's my Rena. _

_ He will pay for what he has done, messing with any of my dogs is tantamount to declaring war on me. The bastard already hurt you by trying to kill me, I will not ever allow him that sort of power over me ever again. Get here soon, I need my sensei back._

_ I fully intend on getting to you just as soon as I possibly can. I've already arranged to finish out my schooling online, and I'll be working under your vet once I get there. You have room for me at your place? _

_ I thought you'd be staying in my room with me, unless you don't want to._

She can feel the emotions that fly through him at that, that wasn't what he had been implying and now he was scrambling to come up with a reply that wouldn't get him into more trouble with her, as he hated it when she was mad at him, _Babe, you have no idea how much I want you in my arms all night long, and since it is Vegas we could always just elope. _

Serena smiles at this reply, well, he could think. _Clever boy, I like that idea, and I'm pretty sure I can house all the guys, plus you can all help me with running my breeding business._

Rowen watches Serena's expressions, he always knew when she was talking to Ryo, like she was now, _Agreed, though Sage won't like getting dirty._

_ Like I give a damn about what he likes and doesn't like._

_ See ya soon, my Tsuki no hime._

_ I'll be waiting Rekka no Ryo no baka._ Serena sighs, the conversation with Ryo had calmed her down, and since the only human with her at the moment was Rowen she makes it so no one bearing ill will towards her, her dogs, or the Ronins will be able to get onto her property with the Silver Crystal. If Darien wanted a war then she was sure as hell going to give him one, she'd already made it so only she could use the crystal, as it was biometrically sealed to her.

Greg looks at Neflyte as he tracks the scent of Serena's ex. From her reaction the guy was bad news and Greg was hoping nothing further happened to her or her animals. He felt better knowing that, that Rowen guy was going to be staying with her. Neflyte growls lowly, in a warning tone and Greg freezes, drawing his gun, " Ha, you think your little peashooter will do anything to me? " Greg curses as something slices his gun hand, causing him to drop his gun, he blinks when he sees a red rose, " Serena's ex I take it. "

Neflyte's ears have flattened to his head as he glares at the intruder, the Dalmatian was not taking any chances with this human, if he could he would put this foul creature down. The human dives at the human with him and Neflyte tackles Greg out of the way and was back up in a fighting stance in moments. Prince Darien appraises the canine in front of him, " Well, she trained you well, didn't she? Doesn't matter, you'll die anyhow. "

Greg blinks at the stare down going on in front of him, Neflyte had just saved him, and was that guy wearing armor with a cape and a sword? Neflyte snarls at the human in front of him, making sure to stay between him and Greg. Prince Darien lunges with his sword only for it to be met by a very familiar staff in the shape of a key, " You are not welcome here, I suggest you leave now. " Sailor Pluto snaps as she kicks him away. Zoisite and Malachite come racing up just then and flank her on either side, ready to go to battle.

" Honestly Pluto, do you really think you can beat me? "

" Snake Fang Strike! "

Prince Darien narrowly avoids this attack, " She is not alone, and you will pay for what you did to Wildfire. "

" You will also pay for what you attempted to do to the hime, Chikyu no oji ( prince of Earth). " Pluto snaps out.

Greg blinks at this, holy shit, there was a scout battle going down right in front of him, though who the guy in the hunter green armor was he had no idea. Prince Darien just laughs at them, " Neither one of you have the power to harm me. "

Just then a silver wave of light pushed Prince Darien off of the property and Pluto smirks at this, the hime had made it so no one who had ill will towards her, her dogs, or the Ronins was allowed on the property, not even Darien could go against the power of the crystal, " Are you all right, CSI Sanders? " Pluto asks the still stunned male.

Greg blinks, " Just got my hand sliced by one of his roses when I drew my gun, who are you and how do you know my name? "

" I am Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time/Space, my companion is Sekmet, the Warlord of Venom, and bearer of the Autumn Armor. He is our problem, you focus on finding who killed the Takeda's. "

Greg sighs at this, " Can I at least have some protection until you do manage to deal with him? "

" Already arranged, but you will never see this protection as the individual is exceedingly proficient in blending into the shadows, Prince Darien will not be able to get at you. " Sekmet says.

Greg nods and heads back. He knew there was no way the normal authorities could deal with that maniac in the black armor. If a Sailor Scout was appearing in Vegas to personally deal with him then who was he to argue. Once Greg and Neflyte are out of earshot Pluto sighs, " We need Ryo over here, fast, he's the only one whom even stands a prayer of chance at beating Darien, plus he is the only other Terran Prince out there. "

" Ryo has always recovered fast from grievous injuries, fear not, he will get here soon, because he will not want to leave Serena unprotected, though I doubt Sage has filled him in on why none of you girls are with her as of yet. I'd hate to be Mars when Ryo finds out. " Sekmet states.

Pluto winces, " She barely survived Hotaru's anger at her. I can only imagine how pissed Ryo is going to be at the Inners for wanting her to stay with Darien, even though she never loved him, hell she was dating Ryo before she became Sailor Moon, he's all that kept her sane through all of this, she needs him now, she won't be able to keep her façade up for too long, though at least she'll allow herself to be vulnerable around Rowen. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, CSI, or Ronin Warriors.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryo Sanada grins when he is finally released from the hospital, thanks to his armor it wouldn't take him long to get back in shape. The tiger blue eyed young man looks at the raven haired girl beside him, " Hotaru, why didn't any of the other girls come and visit me? "

Hotaru sighs at this question, vowing to make Sage pay for sticking her with picking Ryo up, " Well, Ryo, when the truth came out the Inners wanted Serena to stay with Darien, it got to the point where the hime went up to the roof of Crossroads Sr. High and was going to jump. I sensed her imminent death and called Rowen. With you in a coma he was the only one I could call to talk her down, he managed, and she promptly cut off all contact with the Inners, Amara, and Michelle, as they felt the same but they wouldn't dare question the hime. "

Ryo's eyes flash at this, " Who sent her over the edge? "

Hotaru takes him to the Time Gates and lets him watch the crucial juncture in time. Ryo's eyes are blazing by this time and he teleports straight to the Hikawa Shrine. The rest of the guys happened to be there and Raye's eyes widen, " Shit, you know. " Raye says.

" Damn straight I do, Flara. " Ryo snaps.

Mina, Ami, and Lita blanch at this, he had used her Silver Millennium name. Raye gulps as she faces down an angry warrior of Wildfire and Prince of the Earth, " Look, we were all led to believe she and Darien loved each other by Queen Serenity. I was nearly sick with self-loathing at the thought I had pushed my best friend to nearly kill herself. I'm eternally grateful to Rowen for being able to talk her down. " Raye says.

" Doesn't matter, Flara, her happiness should have been the most important thing to all of you, and not some supposed Utopia that would have ended when Rena destroyed the crystal to escape the glittery hell her life had become. Her future self and mine both warned us of what would happen if Serena and Darien were to marry. In that time line you guys managed to bully her into marrying him. This time she kicked his fucking ass to the curb and he got pissy about it. He tried to kill her with his damn red convertible and I shoved her out of the way! Would he have done that for her? "

Ami pales at this, " Oh no, what have we done, we told her to stay with him after he tried to kill her. No one told us that, we were only told that she tried to kill herself because of Raye's comments pushing her over the edge. "

Mina's knees give out and Cye manages to catch her, " No, what did we almost do? We're supposed to protect her and we tried to push her into the arms of the man who tried to run her down? "

" Dammit, I knew something was wrong that day, but Raye wouldn't hear any of it. She never let Serena explain anything though I know damn well that she was in battles before she came to help us. I'd see the signs of it, yet Raye would constantly bitch at her for being late. " Lita says, she was the only Inner who had tried to stop Raye that day, which is why she still got Christmas cards from Serena, though there was never a return address.

Raye blanches at this, " Oh, Ares, why the hell did I always speak first and never think? "

Ryo stares them all down, the other three Ronins keep their silence, knowing that Ryo had to do this, to impress upon them how grievous their mistake could have been. They had learned a harsh lesson that day and they would learn one today. Lita, however, had always stood up for Serena, had always been her champion, but Ryo had been her sounding board. The one she went to when she needed to vent and wouldn't judge her for it. She'd ended up crying in Ryo's arms more often than not.

It had infuriated Ryo to no end, but he couldn't reveal himself to them until after Galaxia had been dealt with. She'd had to give the illusion that she was still dating Darien. The best time she'd had was when she'd helped them with Talpa's first invasion. Her mother had sent her into Toyama on some errand, and Yuli just happened to be her cousin, so when Mia and Yuli had been captured by that soldier she'd transformed and freed them, making it so Ryo would destroy the soldier. She'd mainly protected Yuli and Mia, she'd also read Ryo the riot act for the stunt he'd pulled to retrieve Rowen from space. As she'd put it she could have just teleported up there and gotten him, no need to nearly kill himself to retrieve him.

" Is she all right? " Lita asks.

" No, that kusotarre has found her. You all will stay here, as I'm sure she'd want someone to stay behind and protect Japan. Hotaru can come with us because I'm sure she'd like to see Rowen. " Ryo states firmly.

Raye sighs sadly at this, " So we still can't know where she is. "

Sage looks at her, " No, you can't, as you no longer have her trust. I won't betray her trust like that, Raye, I may love you, but you still have a long way to go with your temper. Ryo at least acknowledges he has a temper and most of the time stays away from us so he doesn't say something he regrets. He has never turned his temper on Serena, and never will. He can control it most of the time. He meditates daily to do so. "

" I'm working on it, you know I am. " Raye says.

" If Serena ever wants to see you again she'll let you know, she may not even come to my wedding because of you and I can accept that, as the emotional scars she has run deep and she doesn't exactly have anyone she can talk to about all this that isn't connected to the situation in some way. " Sage says firmly.

Back in the lab Nick is going over the evidence gotten off of Mikina and his eyes widen at the trace report that Hodges had given him. Rose petal dust, what was that all about? Greg swings through and looks at the results, his eyes widen only slightly, and he hopes to hell that Serena's ex hadn't killed the Takeda's, because if he had then they were screwed. " Guys, the DNA came back to one Darien Shields. " Sara Grissom says walking in.

Greg hides his reaction to the picture hopes his invisible shadow will relay this information to Sailor Pluto, because there was no way in hell that they would be able to take him down, the guy would have killed him if not for Neflyte. He'd be bringing that Dalmatian a huge steak the next time he went out to Ms. Hades place. She ran a pretty cool operation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, CSI, or Ronin Warriors.


	7. Chapter 7

Rekka, Serena's Irish Setter pup, nuzzles Mikina and then he sits up straight as his mistress walks in. She was worried and he didn't like it one bit. He walks over to her and nuzzles her legs. Serena smiles, " Yes, you are like my human Rekka. "

She bends down and picks him up, " Go play with Korin and Tenku, they need someone to keep them in line. "

Serena goes over to Mikina and plays tug with her, Rowen watches her closely, she wasn't allowing the female pup to sense her distress. Rekka had because he spent more time with her. Rowen had yet to meet Kongo and Suiko, but he hoped he would. He kneels down and plays with the pup as well, Serena wanted to re-socialize her, so being around more non-threatening people would help with that goal. Mikina sighs away from him temporarily and then she starts to warm up to him. " Yer a beautiful girl an' ya know it, huh. " Rowen says to her.

Mikina yips at this and Serena smiles, " I need all the help I can get to help her get re-socialized. I'll appreciate any help you can give me with my dogs, Rowen. I can't let Darien take this from me. I worked long and hard to build this business, I'm finally starting to get a reputation. "

" Darien will not take this from you. None of yer friends will let 'im. If ya think Ryo's gonna let 'im get away wit' terrorizin' ya, ya bett'ah think agin. " Rowen says.

Serena smiles, she knew Rowen was right about that. She leaves Rowen playing with Mikina and heads outside to release Kongo and Suiko. The Irish Water Spaniel and the St. Bernard both look at her, they too were pups and she lets them join Rekka, Tenku, and Korin. Suiko and Kongo needed some exercise as well. Serena tosses the ball for them and soon they were jockeying to see who could get the ball first.

She left them playing and went over to the rough collie pups and picks up the male, Racer's Blizzard, " All right, Blizzard, time for you to learn some new commands. Sit. "

Blizzard sits and looks at his new mistress, " Suwari. "

Blizzard stands up and looks at her confused. Serena smiles at this and looks at the pup, " Sit. "

She rewards him and gets ready to teach him that sit and suwari were the same thing. Once that has been accomplished she moves on to the other commands and pulls Dazz out to refresh her memory. Dazz had a little trouble remembering _Taizai_ meant stay, but other than that she did exceedingly well. Serena works the fetch command with them in Japanese and that one they caught on to extremely fast. She had to make sure that her dogs were all well trained, which was why she had a trainer. She still had to call one of her breeder friends to see if there was a suitable male for her mama. She definitely needed to find a mate for her mama.

She looks through the contacts on her cell phone and smiles as she dials up Annette Martinez, " Rena, what are you doing calling me? "

" 'Nette, I need a male adult border collie. I have a mama and news pups at the vet's, the father of her pups is dead, you can call my vet for the paperwork and see if you can find a good match. " Serena says.

" So, you're expanding your business, huh? " Annette asks her.

" Yeah, I have a pair of rough collie pups as well, but I just couldn't leave the mother and her pups behind. " Serena says.

" I'll get back to you, okay. "

" Arigato, 'Nette. " Serena says and hangs up.

" Hey, boss lady. "

Serena turns to look at Gia Fortenelli, her groomer, " What's up, Gia? "

" Well, one of the stock male black labs is giving me problems about being brushed. "

Serena rolls her eyes, " That would be Rajura, one good eye, right? "

" Yeah, why? " Gia asks her.

" Just tell him in a commanding tone this, _Watashi iu ka-kun to doresu o hatasu yo ni shiro_! "

Gia blinks, " Watashi iu ka-kun to doresu o hatasu yo ni shiro, what does that mean? "

" It means do as I say or I play dress up with you. " Serena says.

Gia blinks at this, " Seriously, that's how you get him to behave for you? "

" Only thing that works with Rajura. " Serena says.

Once Gia has walked off a voice says from behind Serena, " You do realize that Dais will have your head, right? "

" Nah, hurting me would piss Rekka no Ryo off. " Serena retorts.

Sekmet shakes his head at this, " You are something else, I'm amazed at what you were able to do with this place. "

" This is something I'm good at that I love. " Serena says softly, after Luna she hadn't been able to look at another cat ever again.

" I can see that. " Sekmet says, " Where's Tenku? "

" The pup or the human? " Serena quips.

" The human, the pup is with the Irish Water spaniel, the St. Bernard, the Irish Setter, and the golden lab. You really did miss all of us, didn't you? " Sekmet says.

" Hai, I did. Ro's playing with Mikina right now. " Serena says as she puts her rough collie pups back in their kennel.

" Mikina? "

" A Dalmatian pup I had just sold not long ago to this couple that was murdered, I'm trying to re-socialize her, Rowen's helping. She's a littermate to Tenku. " Serena replies.

Sekmet nods at this, he'd heard of the Takeda murder, " I'll go join Rowen then. "

" Gotcha, but you're not staying here. "

" Time guardian has a place not far from here, I walked over. " Sekmet replies.

" Cool, I have more work to do with my pups and dogs, maybe I'll introduce you to Naaza before you leave. " Serena says, walking off, Topaz, her black lab at her heels.

Sekmet groans, he should have known she had a dog named Naaza if she had one named Rajura. She was annoying and lovable all at once, he could easily see why Wildfire had fallen for her. She was definitely one of a kind. Serena heads for her adult dachshunds and whistles in three short bursts. A dog with a hunter green and red collar comes running, " Naaza, janpu. "

The wire coated little guys jumps his fence and Serena rewards him with two treats. She pulls a rope out of subspace and plays with him while she looks over her adult dachshunds with a critical eye, she'd have to have Dr. Maris out again tomorrow, Delia was lethargic. She makes notes on all the dogs she'd need checked out on her palm pilot. She didn't have enough crates to take them all in so she'd need Dr. Maris to make another house call, though he still needed to update all the rabies shots. He'd been in the middle of that when Macinda had been attacked by that kusotarre.

Nick Stokes is currently taking another look at the crime scene when he is knocked out from behind and Darien smirks, " This was too damn easy. She'll come to me when she knows I have a hostage. "

Darien leaves his cell phone behind as he hauls Nick out of there, the veteran CSI didn't cause him too many problems. Soon enough his coworkers would realize that he was missing and start a search for him, from what he understood CSI Stokes had been kidnapped before, he'd been buried alive, well this time Darien was going to get more creative with what he did with Mr. Stokes. Nick was going to curse himself for being an idiot when he woke up in a cement room where water was just trickling in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, CSI, or Ronin Warriors.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick Stokes looks around himself at his new accommodations, that had been stupid on his part, not taking a uni with him. His eyes spot the water coming in and he groans. " Why me, huh? First I get buried alive and now this? "

Back at the crime lab Greg is starting to get worried about Nick, he knew Nick had gone out to look at the crime scene again. Nick wasn't answering his phone either, " Hodges, I'm going out to Ms. Hades place and then I'm going to check on Nick. "

Hodges nods to show he heard and Greg heads for Ms. Hades place and mimics the whistle she had used to call Neflyte. When the Dalmatian appears Greg smiles, " I'm going to need your help, Neflyte. "

Neflyte barks once to acknowledge and then gives off two short howls before getting in Greg's SUV. The howls were to let his mistress know that his services had been required by someone he trusted. Once at the crime scene Greg has Neflyte stay still while he examines everything quickly, cursing when he sees the signs of a fresh disturbance, " Neflyte, was the man who attacked Macinda here recently? " Greg asks the canine once he's finished processing.

Neflyte just looks at him and Greg groans, quickly looking up what he needed to say with his phone, " Saikin koko Macinda o kizutsukeru otokodatta( Was the one who hurt Macinda here recently)? "

Neflyte immediately starts to taste the air upon the command and gives a short bark, along with his hackles raising. " All right, Neflyte, " Greg says, holding out Nick's jacket, " Mitsuke( find), Nick. "

Neflyte inhales deeply three times and tastes the air once more, leading Greg to an alley three blocks to the north. Greg had found the cell phone Darien had dropped and had already bagged it, and had all his collected evidence in his kit with him. While processing the new scene he calls Russell, " Boss, Nick's been grabbed, on a hunch I went to Ms. Hades place and picked up one of her search dogs, Neflyte, our perp returned to the scene while Nick had gone there for a second look, I processed everything and have the evidence on me. Neflyte has led me to an alley three blocks north of there. I'm going to need help to process everything. We need to find Nick and fast. "

" Understood, Greg, I'll get some uniforms to both places and send Sara out to help you. I'll head back to the original scene. " Russell says.

Greg hangs up and looks at Neflyte, " Junkai( patrol), yogo( defend). "

Neflyte does so immediately, letting Greg relax marginally until Detective Brass showed up with Sara Sidle Grissom, " Nick must have a thing with being kidnapped. "

" I know, Neflyte is added security for us at the moment, plus, he has Nick's scent, he could be able to help us find Nick faster. " Greg states

Up on the Moon Serena, currently Sailor Moon, is dodging Rowen's arrows, those she couldn't dodge she deflected with her Eternal Moon tier. " Yer reflexes are jist as sharp as ev'ah, Rena. " Rowen says.

" Well, I have to make sure that the rust is shaken off, katas can only do so much, Ro. " Sailor Moon states firmly.

" True 'nough. " Rowen says and charges her. Sailor Moon grins wickedly and employs her method of dodging at the very last moment. With her speed, even against Rowen, she could do so with ease. Ryo was used to sparring against her and therefore didn't get thrown off balance by her unorthodox method of dodging. The blue haired genius glares at her and shakes his head, she had been thrust into the fight without knowing how to fight so she had learned how to dodge exceptionally well. None of the other girls had realized that their princess hadn't been meant to fight, so Queen Serenity the VI of the Moon and Silver Millennium had blocked her daughter's memory of how to fight.

When Serena had met Ryo he had immediately started to teach her how to defend herself. With him as her sensei she had picked everything up quickly. Ryo had once confessed to Rowen while they were launching their attack on Talpa that he had remembered early on and had been using his powers to slowly unlock her muscle memory from the Silver Millennium. He hadn't even had to do anything to get her to fall for him this time around except be himself. She hadn't remembered about him until after she kicked Chaos out of Galaxia. As he engages his princess in hand to hand combat the blue haired genius continually analyzes her style for weaknesses.

Sailor Moon looks at him and drops into a sweep kick before storing her tier and going at him full bore. Ryo had been the one to train her after all. Suddenly Rowen finds himself essentially fighting his leader, _Nice, Rena. Might I make a suggestion._

_ Such as, Ryo?_

_ Well, why not throw both of our styles into this spar. Ro's never sparred against the both of us at the same time, ought to be fun to see if he can keep up with the style changes._ Sailor Moon smirks and dodges at the last moment while throwing a right cross at the same time. Rowen groans at this, now she was really getting creative and he knew exactly whom he had to blame for this.

_Ryo, I will git even wit' ya f'ah dis._

_ Fat chance in hell, Ro. Rena won't let you prank me._

_ Oh, yes she will. I let her prank Hotaru, aft'ah all._

_ I hate you, Rowen. Why the hell is it you're the brother she always wanted?_

Rowen grins at this as he leaps up into the air, activating his armor's power to keep him suspended. Sailor Moon's wings snap into action and she flies up after him, tier in hand as he has his bow in hand. As they trade blows Rowen is trying to analyze the combination of his sister and leader's fighting styles. Needless to say he was having a hard time of it, as Sailor Moon had added her Scepter to the mix and was using the Sanada style to fight him with. She was nearly as flawless with the twin katanas as Ryo was, considering whom had taught her.

As Sailor Moon flows from one movement to the next she continues to dodge at the very last moment, or block at the last moment. Kento would have already charged her in frustration, Sage would take a few hits just to get her to make a mistake, Cye would have probably gotten his ass handed to him by now, Kayura would be using hit and fade attacks, Dais would try to hide with illusions but that was useless against Sailor Moon, Kale would hide in the shadows and Sailor Moon would return the favor, as she was better at hiding in the shadows than even Ryo, and Ryo was better than Kale. Sekmet would have just conceded defeat by now, but he would have tried to get into Sailor Moon's head and make her beat herself.

As for himself, well, he never passed up an opportunity to learn, and boy was he learning. He lets his armor shut off and he drops fast, he slams on the brakes as Sailor Moon drops past him, " Arrow Shock Wave! "

Sailor Moon's eyes widen at this as she wheels around, she twirls both scepters in her hands and calls out, " Crystal Barrier! "

The Barrier kept her from taking any damage but she still hurtles backwards, which Rowen capitalizes on, sending arrows her way. Sailor Moon's right hand tosses her tier to her left hand and she whips her free hand to her forehead and summons her tiara and tosses it up shouting out, " Crystal Shard Barrage. "

Both attacks meet head on and Sailor Moon flies straight into the debris cloud, Rowen curses and charges up another arrow, knowing that she would be coming for him. His armor tips him off and he wheels around, firing his attack off at point blank range. Sailor Moon slams down onto the lunar surface hard and loses hold on her form. She groans wearily, " Damn Strata armor, can't sneak up on it in space. "

" You all right, Rena? " Rowen asks.

Serena just glares at him, " I hate that armor of yours, Ro. "

" Ya did good, Rena. " Rowen says as he helps her up.

Serena just moans at this, _Ryo, why did I ever think it was a good idea to train with Rowen on the Moon? _

_ I wish I could answer that. Damn, he nailed you good._

_ Oh, shut up, Rekka no Ryo no baka._

Rowen teleports them back and Serena downs a whole red velvet cake on her own. Then she goes and collapses in her bed wearily. _Sage, you may not have a best friend when you get here._

_ Trained with Ro in space, huh?_

_ Well, who else can breathe up there easily? _

_ You do raise a good point, Serena, but this is your fault._

_ You try taking a point blank range Arrow Shockwave and see how you fare._

_ Ouch, though you backed him into a corner if you forced him to that._

_ I hate that armor of his._

_ Night, Serena._

_ Later, blondie._

Nick was starting to worry about his situation as the trickle of water had picked up to a slow stream. Whomever had grabbed him wanted him to suffer, but why had he been grabbed? " CSI Stokes, I am quite sure that you are wondering why you are here, correct? "

Nick blinks but keep quiet for a moment, " Darien Shields I presume. "

" Very good, you do have a brain. You see, you're bait. "

" Bait for who, Shields? " Nick demands.

" Oh, a certain dog breeder who thought she could hide from me. She would never allow anyone to get hurt because of her. That's where I miscalculated with her, I tried to run her down, only a certain individual whom she chose over me shoved her out of the way, saving her. I thought she'd collapse in my arms and everything would be back on track again, but instead the abazure( bitch) tried to kill herself. The guy staying with her now managed to talk her down and he and his other friends, also friends of the bastard she left me for protected him from reprisals and kept me away from her while she was still in Japan. "

Nick's eyes had widened, " Rekka, of course, she had said one of her dogs was named for someone she cared for a great deal. "

" Naturally she would name a dog after him. She will come to save you once she knows you're missing, CSI Stokes. "

" You're sick, you know that, right man? " Nick calls out.

" I will have her as my own, and if you die, well, I don't really care about that. "

Off in Darien's control room the deluded and arrogant prince smirks, " Pink Sugar Heart Attack! "

He dodges that attack and looks at the pink haired brat before him, although before his eyes her hair turns black and her eyes tiger blue, " You've gone too far, Endymion, Darien, you must be stopped. "

His sword is drawn and he attacks her head on. Sailor Mini Moon dodges instantly and summons her katanas, Lady Kayura had made them special for her, that way she could use her lunar powers through them. She was very grateful for her lessons from her father now. Mini Moon puts up a good fight but she is beaten and tossed into the room with Nick. Nick looks at the unconscious girl in the room with him, katanas still firmly in hand, a nasty gash in her side.

From the looks of her she was Sailor Mini Moon, only her hair was a different color, had she come here to try and save him? She groans as she wakes up, " Kuso. " Mini Moon heats up a hand and sears her wound shut knowing that she had to do everything she could to try and get them out of here. Then she uses a katana to free Nick, " You all right? "

" Shouldn't I be asking you that, Mini Moon? "

" As long as I don't get hurt again anytime soon I'll be fine. Sailor Scouts, especially we moons can heal very fast. " Mini Moon says.

" I'm Nick Stokes, he said I was bait. "

" Yeah, for my mom. She hates it when someone else gets hurt cause of her, it's why I came back to get you out of here. He'll do anything to have my mom, and I will not let him do as he wishes without a fight. " Mini Moon states.

Nick blinks, " You know, you being Sailor Moon's daughter does make sense, why didn't anyone put that together before? "

" We have magic that protects our identities when we're transformed, it would also keep people from making that kind of logical leap. " Mini Moon responds.

" I guess that would make sense. " Nick admits. It made a lot of sense as to why no one had ever figured out the identities of the Sailor Scouts.

" What is his deal anyhow? "

" What isn't? The bastard is Tuxedo Mask, and he seems to think that my mother is his for all eternity due to a deal that was set up in their previous lives when she was the Tsuki no Hime and he was the Terran Prince, well as dad puts it the Terran Usurper, with the help of my grandma from back then he was able to kill my dad and take his throne, but dad named mom his heir and, most importantly, passed his powers on to her. The bastard may have had the crown but mom had the people. "

" What does Tsuki no Hime mean? " Nick inquires of the injured in training Sailor Scout.

" Literal translation is princess of moon. " Mini Moon ripostes.

" Wait, so each sailor scout must be the princess of the star she represents. "

" You're right, just never tell the keeper of time/space that her planet is not a planet. "

" Oh, the planet that shares a name with Mickey's dog. Touchy about that, huh? " Nick states.

" Boy is she ever. " Mini Moon says, rolling her eyes at the viridian haired senshi's reaction to her planet being declared to be a moon.

Sara and Greg have gathered all the evidence they can from the area Neflyte had led Greg to. " You have anything yet? " Russell asks.

" Not yet, still waiting on the tire treads to be identified and see if it matches Shields rental, also waiting on the trace and for Archie to go through Darien's cell phone. " Greg answers.

" Plus, we have to process all the new evidence from the Takeda scene and rule out what was there and what wasn't to figure out what pertains to Nick's abduction. " Sara adds on to Greg's answer.

" Got it, but we need to work fast to find Nick. " Russell says.

Neflyte tastes the air around him and wheels around, snarling at the air. All three CSI's look at the dog and then eyes widen when he seems to bite the air and something shimmers into reality, " Are we in Japan? " Sara asks.

" No, but this creature won't trouble you for long. This dog has been with Ms. Hades for a little too long, nice work though, mutt. "

Neflyte playfully snaps at the man in tan armor whom dispatches the youma with ease.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or CSI.


End file.
